Frío
by Leana Bodt
Summary: A lo lejos se vieron las luces del autobús, pero que solo le servía al rubio, que sin saber muy bien qué hacer se removió nervioso. Porque a pesar del intenso frío, no quería separarse de aquel extraño.


**Notas del Fic:**

De nuevo me disculpo por la demora, se me hace muy difícil conectarme durante el día, por favor que no haya tabla TwT. Ojalá les guste este fic, porque al menos a mí, el frío me encanta!

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento "¡Mes AoKi! Para el grupo de facebook y comunidad Fanfiction AoKiLovers~_**

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Este OS es un Au. A leer!

* * *

— Día 9 —

**Frío**

El invierno había llegado de manera inminente y se había instalado con todo su poder en las frías calles de Tokio. Los árboles desnudos resistían la nieve que caía con copos blancos. La gente corría para resguardarse y los que tenían paraguas se atrevían a caminar con algo más de tranquilidad sobre el asfalto.

Kise era un chico bastante despistado, tanto, como para salir de su casa con apenas un abrigo y, para colmo, sin paraguas. Todo por el motivo de que quería ir a comprar un regalo para su hermana menor que estaba de cumpleaños ese día.

Encontró resguardo en la tienda, y entonces, al mirar a través de la vitrina, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a nevar. ¡Nevar, carajo! ¿Por qué no le hacía caso a su madre cuando le decía que debía ver la televisión antes de salir de casa? Pero no, como siempre su mente relajada le había dicho: nah, solo está nublado, pero si llueve, será en la noche.

Sí, claro, de noche.

Su querida hermana menor estaba _enamorada_ de unas botas que habían visto hacía unas semanas, pero no quedaban de su talla y le habían dicho que volvieran otro día, que llegaría más stock. Así que Kise revisaba la página oficial de la tienda, atento a que llegara el modelo que la pequeña rubia tanto quería y que fuera de su talla.

Ese día se le había olvidado revisar ya que había estado terminando un trabajo que le debía entregar a su gruñona profesora el lunes, y ya era sábado, pero él contaba con el domingo para dedicarlo por completo a la celebración del cumpleaños de su única hermana. Para cuando hubo ingresado a la página de la tienda por fin, se dio cuenta de que justamente había llegado lo que tanto esperaba, sin embargo, solo había 4 pares, para evitar que tantas chicas lo tuvieran y darle un aire exclusivo.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el dinero, su chaqueta y había salido prácticamente corriendo de su casa rumbo a la parada de autobús, el que, para su suerte, no tardó en llegar y dejarlo a solo una cuadra de su destino.

Soltó un suspiro al ser tan despistado, pero ya no había nada que hacer, compraría las benditas botas y se iría directo a su casa.

Se acercó a un chico que trabajaba allí, estaba de espaldas y se podía apreciar que era realmente alto, incluso más que él. Parecía ajeno a todo mientras ordenaba la estantería de calzado femenino.

— Buenas tardes, ¿podría ayudarme con unos zapatos, por favor? —Hablo de manera suave, pero lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír. Entonces unos ojos azules se fijaron en él y no supo con exactitud por qué se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Sus ojos eran afilados y su semblante no se veía nada amable. Pero ya era tarde, le había hablado, y en ese momento tragaba con fuerza a la espera de su respuesta.

— El calzado de hombre está por allá, ese chico puede ayudarte —le contestó con voz ronca, apuntando con el pulgar hacia otro muchacho que también trabajaba allí, pero estaba de pie en la otra sección.

— Verás, necesito un zapato femenino. —El de cabellos azules alzó una ceja unos momentos, pero antes que dijera algo, Kise lo interrumpió—: Es para mi hermana, es ése modelo que está por allá, pero lo necesito en número 36.

Aomine asintió, pero no le quitó la mirada de encima por unos momentos, para luego pasar a su lado, ver de qué modelo se trataba e ir en busca de el.

Cuando llegaron a la caja para pagar, Kise le agradeció con una sonrisa, que no fue correspondida, pero esa mirada azul era insistente y no dejaba detalle de ese rostro infantil y masculino al mismo tiempo.

Con la bolsa en la mano, el rubio caminó hacia la parada de autobús. Alzó la mirada al oscuro cielo y se dio cuenta de que aún no paraba de nevar. El frío traspasaba su chaqueta y pronto se encontró tiritando bajo el techo del paradero. Quería maldecir en voz alta, pero sabía que se mordería la lengua gracias al castañeo violento de sus dientes. Y al parecer su suerte ya no era buena, puesto que llevaba más de 30 minutos allí sentado, solo, esperando a que el autobús llegara.

Definitivamente amaba a su hermana, si no fuera así, estaría gruñendo por aquel sacrificio, que en gran parte era su culpa, por olvidar revisar la página más temprano y salir sin nada con lo que abrigarse.

Entonces sintió a alguien a su lado; irradiaba un aura de fuerza, era inexplicable, pero pronto giró su rostro para toparse con el moreno de la tienda, que de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, lo miraba con ese semblante indiferente, aunque sus ojos traslucían algo más que era totalmente indescifrable para Kise.

— Ho-hola. —Fue Kise quién rompió el silencio sin saber muy bien por qué.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna y el rubio frunció el ceño, clavando su mirada en el suelo. Segundos después sintió una tela tibia sobre sus hombros y el perfume masculino de aquel sujeto lo asaltó con violencia.

— Tienes frío, abrígate con eso.

Kise se giró para verlo, pero no pudo decir nada mientras el sujeto se sentaba a su lado y se subía el cierre de la chaqueta hasta cubrirle el mentón.

— Yo… ¡gracias! De verdad… —dijo Kise entre temblores y cubriéndose el cuello y la boca con esa tibia tela que olía tan bien—. Es que hoy salí tan apurado que olvidé todo en casa. ¡Todo por esas botas! Aaah… si a mi hermana no le gustan, me tiraré desde la ventana del segundo piso…

— ¿Son para tu hermana? —Por fin el chico le hablaba y se notaba algo de asombro en su voz.

Kise lo miró unos instantes, creía haberle dicho que eran para ella cuando las pidió— Sip. Está de cumpleaños mañana y quiero sorprenderla.

El moreno asintió, pero siguió en silencio. En cambio miró las manos del chico, que las frotaba con insistencia para hacerlas entrar en calor.

— ¡Tienes los dedos morados! —Exclamó el de cabellos azules tomando sus manos y llevándoselas a la boca para soplarlas con su tibio aliento—. Sí que eres idiota.

Pero Kise lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos y el sonrojo asaltó sus pómulos con violencia.

— ¡Espera! No hagas eso…

Ante ese tono avergonzado y el temblor de esas manos entre las suyas, el más alto sonrío de medio lado, divertido y embelesado por las reacciones del rubio.

— Tranquilo, no te violaré ni nada por el estilo.

— ¡No lo digo por eso! —Exclamó Kise, frunciendo el ceño, avergonzándose aún más por el comentario y sintiéndose algo estúpido. Ese chico lo estaba ayudando y él actuaba tan extraño—. Gracias, de nuevo.

Susurró aquello y el moreno solo asintió, sin soltar esas manos que por fin comenzaban a adquirir calor.

A lo lejos se vieron las luces del autobús, pero que solo le servía al rubio, que sin saber muy bien qué hacer se removió nervioso. Porque a pesar del intenso frío, no quería separarse de aquel extraño. El moreno comprendió su incomodidad y se alejó levemente.

— Aomine —dijo, y el rubio lo miró extrañado, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, gesto que le provocó al moreno ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo ahí mismo—. Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki, y trabajo en la tienda de viernes a domingo hasta las 07:00 de la tarde. Así que ya sabes cuándo puedes devolvérmela.

El moreno movió el mentón refiriéndose a la bufanda y el rubio se sonrojó de nuevo, tomando la suave tela entre sus dedos y volviendo a mirar al moreno—. Gracias, Aominecchi.

El autobús se detuvo y el chico subió el primer escalón para luego girarse hacia Aomine, que seguía sentado sobre la banca. Le sonrió, moviendo la mano a través de la ventana y cuando el autobús se fue, el moreno sonrió de medio lado. No había conseguido su nombre.

Y luego de una semana, día viernes a las 07:00 en punto, el rubio estaba parado afuera de la tienda esperando al moreno.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Kise y creo que te debo un café.

Aomine asintió y se dirigieron a uno que quedaba cerca. Pero cuando pidió su bufanda, el rubio le dijo que la había olvidado, pero que la traería la próxima vez.

Esa próxima vez se repitió todos los viernes durante un mes, que luego se sumaron a los sábados.

Y aunque la bufanda de color azul jamás fue devuelta, fue la excusa perfecta para volver a ver al moreno, que pronto se convirtió en su novio.

Muchos días más fríos vinieron después de eso, pero ahí estaba Aomine para darle su calor a un despistado Kise.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ese Kise, usar la bufanda como excusa, pero Aomine realmente no la quería de vuelta, quería de vuelta al rubio ;)

Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews con chillidos versión Kise xD

Feliz mes AoKi~


End file.
